Christmas in Nome
by Silwer-Paw
Summary: A little thin i jotted down for the ocasion of christmas. Plz note that this story WILL be removed some time after christmas, for obvious reasons. Merry christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Edit: due to protest, this story will remain posted until further note


**Authors note**

**Hers a little Christmas**** thing I threw together. Hope you enjoy it and merry Christmas to you all!**

**Oh, by the way, here in Norway, we open the presents on the 24****th****, after dinner, so I'm gonna follow this practice in the story.**

**Silwer-Paws Christmas special**

The night sky was clear, the ground covered with soft powder snow. Torches and lanterns were lit all over Nome. It was Christmas. Every family in the town was in their warm houses, enjoying good food and each other's company. In a shed, behind a brown house, there were three dogs, sitting together. They had all enjoyed each their turkey, and was now ready to open the presents. The father of the family; Balto stood up to say a few words.

"I hope you both have had your fill of food, and I think it is high time we opened the presents." Balto looked at the pile of gifts with puppyish eyes.

"Oh, calm down honey," Jenna chuckled we know that you are dying to open the presents, they are not going anywhere." Kodi broke into laughs at the sight of his father's depressed looks.

"But…But…" Balto stuttered.

"Ok, then" Jenna sighed. "We might as well start opening them then." Balto lightened up and jumped into the pile.

"And here I thought **I **was the young one here…" Kodi sighed. Both he and Jenna chuckled as Balto located the first present with his name on it. It was from Kodi.

"I figured you could use a new one since the old one is rather holey." Balto unveiled a giant marine blue woolen blanket. He nuzzled Kodi in thanks and sat down to test this new sleeping accessory.

"I guess I'm next." Kodi said. He went over to the pile and found one with his name on it. It read: "To Kodiak. From Mom, Dad and Dusty." He opened it. It was a brand new leather harness.

"We had it custom made for you, it should fit you perfectly and will therefore be more comfortable." His mom informed.

"But how did you get my measurements?" Kodi wanted to know.

"We made Dusty take your measurements while you were sleeping the other day." His father said matter of factly. Kodi blushed. His parents laughed. "Well, Il have to thank her later." He went over to his parents and nuzzled them in thanks. He put the harness on and found that it fit him perfectly.

"I'm next" Jenna exclaimed. The one she got out was from Balto and Kodi. She ripped open the wrapping with a ferocity that surprised the other two. When the merciless slaughter of decorated paper was over, Jenna found a brand new bandana. On it was her name embroidered with golden letters; the bandana itself was scarlet red.

"Aw, thank you boys." She took of her old one and noticed that the color had faded. She slipped into the new one. She saw in the corner of her eye that Balto admired her with gleaming eyes.

"What? No thank you nuzzle?" Kodi complained. Jenna laughed and nuzzled his and Baltos neck.

"Only one left" Balto said. "Who's that for?

"That one is for you, from me." Jenna said with a devious smile.

Balto lunged at the unsuspecting present. He opened it and yelped with shock.

"What is it dad?" Kodi ask worried. "What's the…" He fell silent. He then buckled over, laughing. What Balto was standing over was a giant, fluffy, pink, heart-shaped pillow.

"So you will have something to sleep on out on your boat." Jenna said with a loving smile.

"Uhm… wow… it's really… thanks Jenna…" Balto stuttered. Jenna could not hold herself anymore and joined Kodis bellowing laugh. Balto blushed and then started laughing to. Their mirth having seemingly no end.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. They all stopped laughing.

"Who could that be?" Kodi asked.

Balto went and opened the door. No one was there, but on the ground laid a paper envelope. He brought it in and opened it.

"Who is it from dear?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Balto answered. The letter went like this:

_Dear Balto and company._

_Thank you for all the joys and laughs you have provided me this year. You have inspired me greatly with the stories of your lives. I hope to hear more of you in the future._

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you!_

_Yours truly: Silwer-Paw._

"Do you know who wrote this dad?" Kodi asked.

"No son," Balto replied. "But apparently, he know us…"

"At least he wished us a merry Christmas…" Jenna said.

**Authors note**

**Wohoo! That's how you interact with a story! **

**Please note that I will delete this story around the middle of January, since it would be weird to have this posted for example in July…**

**Anyway, HAPPY HOLLYDAYS!!!**

**Silwer-Paw**


End file.
